herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom is a black griffin who is one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Background Personality Sonic Boom is described as being the maternal individual of the Skylanders, as she and her young are the only Skylanders who fight evil as a family. She is also cunning and brave. Biography Long ago, Sonic Boom took refuge high atop a mountain peak in the far reaches of Skylands, hoping to keep her griffin hatchlings safe. But despite her precautions, a devious wizard tracked her down and placed a wicked curse on the griffin eggs. Once hatched, the young hatchlings can live for only mere moments before they magically return to their shells... only to be hatched again in an endless cycle. Wanting to prevent such evil from happening to others, Sonic Boom joined the Skylanders and has trained her young to defend Skylands each time they are hatched. Story History When Sonic Boom chose the highest mountain peak to lay her eggs, little did she know that she was being watched by an evil wizard. Wearing a cloak of invisibility, the wizard made his way to Sonic Boom's nest, where he hoped to snatch a baby griffin feather for one of this wicked spells. Wizards live on a disgusting diet of liver and brussel sprouts so, while Sonic Boom could not see an egg-thief, she could certainly smell one. She filled the sky with an ear-shattering shriek and the wizard stumbled backwards out of his cloak. But as he fell, the wizard put the young hatchlings under a cruel curse. Now, the babies can only break from their for mere minutes before returning to one of their eggs, trapped in an endless cycle of rebirth. Sonic Boom and her hatchlings have used the curse to their advantage, however, and are now the first Skylanders to fight as a family. Their specialty is wiping out spout-stinking wizards. Abilities Sonic Boom has the ability to shoot sonic waves from her mouth at her enemies. She can also toss out her eggs and her hatchlings will emerge out of their egg shells to attack surrounding enemies and follow Sonic Boom around for a short while, until a later power upgrade allows them to hatch out as young griffons big enough to gain the ability to fly. After a while, they magically return to their egg shells due to the wizard's curse and must be released from their eggs again before repeating the attacking process. Not the finest example of parenting, but quite effective in battle. For her specialization paths, she can either chose to upgrade her Egg Toss hatchlings into being more easily usable or improve her Roar attack's potential range and damage. Trivia *Sonic Boom doesn't wear her silver helmet and armor in a few of her upgrade pictures. *Her silver bracers look similar to the bracers Cynder wears as her main accessory in Dawn of the Dragon]] and when she was under Malefor's control in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. *She is the third female character in the Spyro series to have children (the first being the Turtle Mother and the second being Nina). *Lani Minella originally provided the voice of Sonic Boom in Giants as well as gave her english lines in Spyro's Adventure. However, when Toys for Bob chose only fourteen Skylanders to speak english in the game, Sonic Boom wasn't included, and thus was given only her own gibberish language by screeching.' *Sonic Boom is often mistaken as male, until fans hear her english speaking voice. *Most fans consider Sonic Boom's backstory as sad and tragic, due to her having to forever watch her babies hatch, only for them to magically return into their egg shells over and over again in an endless cycle after they've lived out of their eggs for only a short while. *It should be noted that Sonic Boom's babies can be defeated by enemies and opponent players. The babies attack slowly when young and can be defeated in a single hit, so it's not recommended to hatch the eggs with enemies/opponent players nearby unless you've got the Terrible Twos upgrade or the Soul Gem, wait for them to age. *Each time a Hatchling is destroyed, it counts towards the Enemy Goal of the level. This can be vital to gaining credit for reaching the Enemy Goal of several stages that have their Enemy Goal set higher than the actual number of enemies in the stage, such as Empire of Ice. *In Spyro's Adventure, Sonic Boom will occasionally vocally make a kaw sound. If her babies are around, they will respond back! *If Sonic Boom is at full health, her babies will eat nearby food, and get both larger and more powerful. *Her catchphrase is a play on the phrase "Full Speed Ahead!" or "Full Steam Ahead!" *A sonic boom is known as a shock wave created from exceeding the speed of sound and breaking the sound barrier. *Guile from the Street Fighter series has a projectile attack that shares the same name. *Sonic Boom wears the Air elemental symbol on her helmet and bracers. *While she has green eyes in her toy form, Sonic Boom has orange eyes in-game. But in Giants, her eyes are green (only Xbox 360 and PS3). *Strangely, her roar attack can light up Purple Tzo Crystals, but can't destroy them. *Some fans mistake Sonic Boom for a dragon. *She, Sunburn, Fright (the skeletal ostrich), and Jet-Vac are the only Skylanders who are birds (although Tree Rex has a Woodpecker Pal that helps him fight, and a Woodpecker is a bird). *As a Series 2 figure, Sonic Boom has a baby griffin by her side. **Series 2 Sonic Boom, along with Series 2 Double Trouble, have a miniature ally along with them in their figures. *In Spyro's Adventure, (Wii Version only), there is a glitch where, while flying, if charging up a roar (which stops Sonic Boom's flight), Sonic Boom will be able to walk around on water. *She is one of the three Skylanders to have the word "boom" in her name (the other two being Boomer and Shroomboom). *Sonic Boom, Hot Dog, Warnado and Wrecking Ball are the only four quadruped Skylanders who are not dragons. *Sonic Boom's quote " breaking the barrier!" is a reference to her name, as a sonic boom is created by breaking the sound barrier. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Avian Heroes